Because You Loved Me
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Mesmo que todas as tentativas tenham sido em vão, as vezes vale a pena tentar, mais uma vez.


**Because you loved me**

Yaoi/Songfic

3x4

* * *

O táxi percorria a cidade rapidamente, procurando chegar a tempo ao destino de seu passageiro. Através do espelho retrovisor, via que o jovem de boa aparência tinha os olhos manchados pelas lágrimas. Os olhos azuis claros transmitiam tristeza e pesar. Ele parecia mergulhado em pensamentos que pareciam fazê-lo sofrer.

Quatre olhava através da janela o tráfico da cidade. Como ele podia ter sido tão tolo a ponto de desperdiçar sua vida dessa forma? Ele sempre havia demonstrado seus sentimentos, mesmo que de forma silenciosa e comedida. O que eram as palavras além de um mero amontoado de letras? Desnecessárias muitas das vezes. Ele o amava, com seus gestos, seu cuidado, sua atenção. E o que fizera? Desdenhara de seu afeto por medo.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
**__**For all the truth that you made me see  
**__**For all the joy you brought to my life  
**__**For all the wrong that you made right  
**__**For every dream you made come true  
**__**For all the love I found in you  
**__**I'll be forever thankfull baby  
**__**You're the one who help me up  
**__**Never let me fall  
**__**You're the one who saw me  
**__**trought trought it all**_

_Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou  
__Por toda a verdade que você me fez ver  
__Por toda a felicidade que você trouxe para minha vida  
__Por todos os erros que você me corrigiu  
__Por todos os sonhos que você tornou realidade  
__Por todo o amor que encontrei em você  
__Eu sempre lhe serei agradecido querido  
__Você foi o único que me ajudou  
__E nunca me deixou cair  
__Você foi aquele que me viu apesar de tudo_

Trowa aguardava na estação de embarque seu vôo. Em algumas horas deixaria para trás sua alma e seu coração. Deixaria para trás a única pessoa que realmente amara, e não tivera coragem para aceitar isso. Ele dera sua vida por ele. A cada minuto, a cada segundo, todos os momentos. Sabia que ele o amava, vira isso diversas vezes reluzindo nos olhos claros; embora por diversas vezes tal sentimento fosse mascarado pelo escárnio e palavras desmedidas. A necessidade que tinha de amar era a mesma de ser amado. Palavras são efêmeras, mas algumas vezes imprescindíveis para que se continue vivendo. E isso lhe fora negado. Sabia que a dor em seu peito não passaria. Não enquanto ele vivesse dentro de si; mas o arrancaria nem que para isso precisasse deixar de ser quem se tornara, por causa dele.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**__**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me**_

_Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco  
__Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar  
__Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
__Você viu o melhor que eu tinha em mim  
__Me levantou quando eu não conseguiria alcançar  
__Você me deu sua fé porque você acreditava  
__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__Porque você me amou_

O transito próximo ao aeroporto encontrava-se engarrafado. Quatre ouviu o taxista dizer que levariam pelo menos quinze a vinte minutos para chegarem. Quatre pegou algumas notas e entregou-lhe, descendo do veículo, ouvindo-o falar sobre o troco. Isso não lhe importava no momento, era apenas dinheiro, nada além disso. Correu por entre os carros, procurando alcançar o aeroporto. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, mas apenas o pensamento de chegar a tempo passava por sua mente. De que valeria sua vida se ele não estivesse presente? De que valeria seu dinheiro, se não houvesse alguém com quem compartilhar? Ele havia se tornado sua vida. O havia amparado nos piores momentos, confortando-o, fortalecendo-o. Simplesmente estando ali para ele em todos os momentos. Ele conhecia seus defeitos e fraquezas. E o amava por cada uma delas, então porquê negar aceitar tamanho sentimento por medo de não estar pronto a amar?

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
**__**You touched my hand I could touch  
**__**the sky  
**__**I lost my faith you give it back to me  
**__**You said no star was out of reach  
**__**You stood by me and I stood tall  
**__**I had your love I had it all  
**__**I'm gratefull for each day you gave me  
**__**Maybe I don't know that much  
**__**But I know this much is true  
**__**I was blessed because I was loved  
**__**by you**_

_Você me deu asas e me fez voar  
__Você tocou minha mão e eu pude tocar o céu  
__Eu perdi minha fé e você a trouxe de volta  
__Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance  
__Você esteve presente e eu me mantive firme  
__Eu tive seu amor Eu tive tudo  
__Sou agradecido a cada dia que você me deu  
__Talvez eu não saiba o tanto  
__Mas eu sei que isso é verdadeiro  
__Eu fui abençoado porque fui amado por você_

Trowa levantou-se ao ouvir o anúncio de seu vôo. Parou por alguns segundos antes de encaminhar-se até o portão de embarque. Por alguns segundos pensou que ele poderia aparecer, mas isso não acontecêra ou aconteceria. Seu medo de viver e amar era maior que seu amor. Ele o havia sentido a cada ano em que ficaram juntos. Vira o medo crescer; mas acreditara que conseguiria fazê-lo se abrir... e se enganara. Desejava acreditar, mas não sabia se ainda teria forças. Quanto tempo mais agüentaria antes de sucumbir e acabar descobrindo que fôra em vão? Uma chance… era apenas isso que desejava... uma chance de poder mostrar a ele que amar valia a pena; mesmo com as incertezas que ele trazia. Olhou para a jovem a sua frente e entregou sua passagem, passando pelo portão de embarque e sentindo seu coração partir-se em duvidas. Estaria agindo certo? Ou deveria ter tentado mais uma vez?

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**__**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me**_

_Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco  
__Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar  
__Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
__Você viu o melhor que eu tinha em mim  
__Me levantou quando eu não poderia alcançar  
__Você me deu sua fé porque você acreditava  
__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__Porque você me amou_

Quatre entrou no aeroporto, verificando no painel o vôo com destino a L3. Correu até o terminal de embarque, chegando no momento que a jovem fechava as portas de entrada para o vôo. Seu coração partiu-se em pedaços ao descobrir que não chegara a tempo. Deixou que seu corpo caísse no chão, sem importarsse que as lágrimas e o choro sacudissem seu corpo. Havia-o perdido. Chegara tarde demais, e o perdera para sempre. Perdera sua alma e seu coração. O que mais temia aconteceu... e por sua própria culpa. Estava sozinho novamente.

_**You were always there for me  
**__**The tender wind that carried me  
**__**A light in the dark shining you your love  
**__**into my life  
**__**You've been my inspiration  
**__**Trough the lies you were the truth  
**__**My world is a better place because  
**__**of you **_

_Você sempre esteve lá por mim  
__o vento delicado que me carregou  
__Uma luz brilhando no escuro com seu amor  
__em minha vida  
__Você foi a minha inspiração  
__Meio as mentiras que você era a verdade  
__Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa_

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**__**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me**_

_Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco  
__Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar  
__Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver  
__Você viu o melhor que eu tinha em mim  
__Me levantou quando eu não poderia alcançar  
__Você me deu sua fé porque você acreditava  
__Eu sou tudo que sou  
__Porque você me amou_

- Quatre.!

Quatre retirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para a pessoa que chamara seu nome e o tocara no ombro. Encontrou a íris verde olhando-o. Trowa havia passado novamente pelo portão de embarque e encontrara Quatre caído, poucos metros à frente. Viu o corpo pequeno sacudido pelo pranto e aproximou-se, soltando a bagagem e agachando-se à frente dele. Quatre jogou-se nos braços fortes de Trowa, que o olhava com um misto de surpresa e alívio. Abraçou o jovem que chorava em seus braços, sentindo seu coração se juntar dentro do peito. Afastou-se um pouco, retirando as mechas loiras e enxugando os olhos claros com carinho. Podia ver as perguntas nos olhos azuis, e ele mesmo não sabia porquê não entrara no avião. O que sabia era que não queria desistir de Quatre; não queria desistir de lutar pelo que sentia. Eles nunca haviam fraquejado ou desistido de uma batalha durante a guerra, e não poderia desistir ou fraquejar se havia uma chance de vida.

- Eu não quero desistir de você. Eu não posso.

- Não desista... eu... sinto muito... eu... eu... eu quero Trowa. Quero tentar... me dê uma chance... uma chance de podermos fazer dar certo.

- Trowa sorriu antes de abraçá-lo, dizendo as palavras que tiveram o poder de reconstruir o coração em pedaços do jovem loiro.

- Quantas você quiser meu anjo.

Trowa acariciou o rosto de Quatre, que se aproximou e tomou os lábios do moreno em um beijo, sem importa-se onde se encontravam. Ele não havia partido. Ficara por ele. Porque confiava que poderiam dar certo, confiava que o amor que sentiam era mais forte que o medo em seu coração. Ele também desejava acreditar, e sabia que ele faria com que isso acontecesse.

**Owari**

* * *

Uma songfic em homenagem a todos os fãs 3x4.

Espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão.

E a sis Dee pela tradução...

Valeu sis!


End file.
